L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises !
by LesFollesYaoistes
Summary: Une année qui se termine, une autre qui commence... Dix-neuf ans d'écart... Quelle était la probabilité que ces époques se croisent? Une année qui se termine, une autre qui commence... Dix-neuf ans d'écart... Quelle était la probabilité que ces époques se croisent? Et si cela n'était pas dû au hasard? Qu'arrivera-t-il aux voyageurs temporel? Et... Que cachent-ils?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Et Bienvenue sur la première histoire des Folles Yaoistes ! :)

Nous avons décidé de poster le premier chapitre de notre fiction pour avoir vos avis et savoir nous devons la continuer ou simplement l'arrêter. Même si nous espèrons fortement qu'elle vous plaira ! Nous prenons tout avis, positf et négatif, Constructif ou non, même si nous préférons les avis contructifs pour nous aider à nous améliorer :)

Deux autres chapitres sont déjà écrit ainsi qu'un interlude. Cette histoire nous tiens vraiment à cœur, même si ce sujet à déjà été abordé de nombreuse de fois. Mais celle-la et légèrement différentes ( Enfin de notre point de vu :D )

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et nous attendons vos avis avec impatience ! A la prochaine ! 3

Chap 1

.oOo. Poudlard en l'an 2015 .oOo.

La Grande Salle était remplie par l'ensemble des élèves de cette paisible année 2015. Comme chaque année depuis la chute du Dark Lord allias Lord Voldemort, une fête avait été créée et se réitérait à chaque fin d'année scolaire. En cette dernière soirée avant les vacances d'été, les tensions entre les différentes Maisons, déjà rares en cours d'année, se faisaient inexistantes. Tout le monde échangeait avec son voisin, et les rires n'étaient pas rares ou faux.

L'ambiance bon enfant régnant dans la Salle trahissait une certaine joie des élèves à être tous réunis pour échanger avec humeur sur l'année qui s'achevait. Tout semblait normal en cette anodine soirée dans l'école de magie. Chaque famille semblait avoir fini par réussir à panser les plaies et blessures laissées par la Seconde Guerre qui avait conduit à la mort du Seigneur Noir. Une nouvelle génération prenait la relève, laquelle semblait bien décidée à poursuivre la tâche première de ses aïeux : changer la mentalité de la société sorcière.

Il y avait eu des changements dans le corps professoral de l'école, comme notamment la nomination de Minerva Mc Gonagal en tant que Directrice et celle de Filius Flitwick en tant que sous-Directeur.

\- Une année de plus s'achève..., soupira cette dernière en posant un regard bienveillant sur les étudiants de tous âges.

\- Effectivement, mais ce qui est bien avec notre chère école, c'est que même si certains s'en vont, d'autres arrivent!, fit le professeur de Sortilèges.

La liesse générale de la Grande Salle fut soudainement interrompue lorsque quelques élèves s'écroulèrent sans raison apparente. La Directrice, ainsi que l'ensemble du corps professoral se releva d'un bond, alors que devant eux, tous les étudiants s'effondraient en un infernal jeu de dominos humains, les uns emportant les autres dans leur chute.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il?, cria presque Flitwick.

Les adultes se ruèrent vers les enfants et autres adolescents inconscients, tentant de trouver ce qui avait bien pu les mettre dans cet état, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils durent s'arrêter et se protéger les yeux et les oreilles. Un violent flash blanc les aveugla, et fut suivi de près par une forte détonation ressemblant à un véritable coup de tonnerre qui secoua l'école jusque dans ses fondations.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient... Disparus. Les adultes s'avancèrent dans les allées vidées de toute présence, hagards. Certains commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour leurs collègues - et accessoirement parents de certains des disparus - qui ne manqueraient pas de faire passer leur colère qui promettait d'être... retentissante si l'on pouvait comparer leur effarement à leur future fureur dévastatrice...

Ce qui ne tarda guère.

\- OÙ SONT-ILS? QU'EST CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER?!

Et l'école de magie trembla de peur.

.oOo. Poudlard en l'an 1996 .oOo.

En cette rentrée de septembre, la Grande Salle était toujours vide de toute présence, mais attendait avec impatience le réveil de ses pensionnaires arrivés la veille au soir. Du moins c'était ce à quoi songeait distraitement Mc Gonagal, actuellement Directrice adjointe, professeur de Métamorphose et Chef de la Maison Griffondor. Comme chaque année depuis qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard, elle fut la toute première a arriver dans la grande pièce... Qui **aurait** dû être vide. Cependant, devant ses yeux ébahis, elle pu constater un empilement incertain de corps d'élèves entre les allées des quatre grandes tables habituelles.

La vieille femme resta interdite, fixant l'amoncèlement de... Corps en imitant une carpe hors de l'eau. Derrière elle, et qui firent la même tête, entrèrent un à un ses collègues. Le dernier à arriver fut Snape, qui se contenta de regarder les cadav... Les inconscients entassés devant lui avec un haussement de sourcil sarcastique. Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour de Dumbledore d'entrer dans la grande pièce, avec un étrange air guilleret sur son visage avenant.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il, chers amis?, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Il semblerait que ces élèves aient trouvés amusant le fait de dormir dans la Grande Salle..., lança froidement Snape.

\- Vraiment mon cher Severus?, questionna l'actuel Directeur l'air passablement amusé, le faisant grimacer. Mais je ne crois cependant pas reconnaître ces enfants!

L'annonce créa un blanc chez ses professeurs, qui pensèrent avoir mal compris. Ce qui fut vite éclairci. Une des crêpes humaines finit par se relever en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles, avant de regarder l'assistance semblait-il dans une tentative de se repérer... S'il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, il finit par pâlir franchement en bredouillant:

\- N-non... C'est pas...possible...

Petit à petit, ses camarades se réveillèrent à leur tour, et eurent tous la même réaction que le premier... À savoir regarder en chien de faïence les adultes tout aussi surpris qu'eux. Et qui purent effectivement constater, comme l'avait fait remarquer Albus... Qu'ils ne reconnaissaient personne parmi les élèves en face d'eux.

\- Bien le bonjour jeunes gens ! Comme je suppose que vous demandez où vous pouvez bien être, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en cette année 1996!, lança Albus.

Ce qui créa un vif brouhaha, les jeunes devant eux se mettant à parler avec animation, partageant visiblement leur hébétude et leurs différents points de vue sur ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver - quoiqu'il puisse s'être passé.

\- Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre!

C'est ainsi que les élèves hagards suivirent Dumbledore ainsi que les actuels professeurs dans un calme relatif. Tous tenaient à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer, et ce que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre.

.oOo. Pendant ce temps, chez les Griffindor .oOo.

Harry se leva passablement de mauvaise humeur en ce premier jour de rentrée. Il songea en soupirant à ce qui l'attendrait sans doute cette année-là. Année qui avait commencée lorsque Dumbledore était venu le chercher pour convaincre le professeur Slughorn de revenir enseigner à Poudlard pour enseigner les Potions.

" Un avantage notable: je n'aurais pas à supporter Snape dans ce cours-là au moins. Ce qui est nettement moins reluisant c'est qu'il va nous enseigner la DCFM... La poisse!", songea le Griffon.

Ce sont sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'il suivit Ron et Hermione pour prendre son premier petit déjeuner de l'année à Poudlard. Ce qui était un miracle, c'était qu'Hermione avait réussi à faire se lever ces deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'amis relativement tôt pour pouvoir prendre leur repas sans avoir à se dépêcher. Restait à savoir combien de temps ils réussiraient cet exploit... Ils commencèrent à manger lorsque Seamus fit remarquer:

\- Vous avez remarqué? Il n'y a aucun professeur qui soit arrivé!

Ce qui créa très vite un capharnaüm infernal, chacun débattant et exposant ses idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur l'absence à présent établie des adultes de Poudlard... En bref, la Salle fut rapidement remplie de jeunes qui devaient parler fort pour se faire entendre de l'un ou l'autre... Ce qui ft que rapidement on n'entendit plus personne en fait. Juste un impressionnant niveau sonore jamais égalé par la suite.

Cependant, ce dernier retomba drastiquement lorsque les principaux concernés entrèrent finalement dans le vaste lieu de vie poudlardien. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur table, et le silence fut complet lorsque Dumbledore s'avança pour prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à vous, chers élèves!, commença-t-il. Je suppose que vous avez dû vous interroger sur cet étrange retard matinal de vos professeurs et moi-même en ce tout début de rentrée...

Plusieurs jeunes acquiescèrent.

\- Eh bien, sachez que ce matin, nous avons eu une bien étrange surprise en arrivant dans cette même salle où nous nous trouvons tous actuellement! Et pas une des moindres, je vous prie de bien vouloir y croire.

Ces paroles énigmatiques firent naître quelques chuchotis de la part des étudiants, qui cherchèrent des yeux ce qui avait bien pu causer le retard des adultes... Mais ne virent rien d'anormal. Et pour cause.

\- Il est inutile de vous le cacher plus longtemps. En effet, voici ce en quoi il retourne: nous avons découvert ce matin l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard de la session de 2014-2015 dans notre temps!

Il y eut d'abord un blanc stupéfait... Puis de partout fusèrent des exclamations et diverses questions qui se noyèrent dans un océan de voix diverses et variées.

\- Vous vous rendez compte!, lança une Hermione surexcitée. On va pouvoir rencontrer nos enfants!

\- C'est sûr que ça va nous faire drôle!, approuva joyeusement Ron. T'en penses quoi, Harry?

\- Je sais pas trop..., fit vaguement le jeune Potter.

Il n'osait pas avouer qu'il ne pensait pas vivre plus loin que ses dix-sept ans... Il n'avait jamais songé à l'espoir de fonder sa propre famille.. Et pourtant c'était peu dire s'il en rêvait. Il préférait cependant ne pas trop se bercer d'illusions. Il fallut un certain temps avant que les plus jeunes ne consentent à se calmer et à écouter le directeur.

\- Il est évident que cet évènement sans précédant sera soumis à plusieurs règles de sécurité, notamment un Fidelitas qui préservera nos chers visiteurs d'une révélation qui pourrait compromettre leur sécurité., repris sérieusement le Directeur. Vous ne pourrez donc en aucun cas parler de ces derniers à quelqu'un qui ne soit au courant préalablement de leur présence ici, et ce par quelques moyens que ce soient.

L'annonce créa un certain malaise. Qui fut renforcé alors qu'ils sentaient la magie du sort glisser sur eux.

\- Également, lorsque vos potentiels futurs descendant repartiront, vous oublierez leur passage... Alors profitez bien de cet interlude intemporel! Sur ce, laissons entrer la génération de 2015!, acheva joyeusement le Directeur.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent ( personne n'avait remarqué leur fermeture ), et laissèrent entrer une marrée d'élèves calmes qui s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade professorale. Ils semblaient étrangement silencieux, comme si tout ce qui leur était arrivé dernièrement les avait rendus muets.

\- Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer les présentations... Commençons par les septièmes années!, lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Commença alors le "jeu" des présentations, chaque élève se présentant succinctement avant de rejoindre la table de la Maison à laquelle il appartenait. De tous les septièmes années, il n'y en eu qu'un seul qui retint l'attention du Trio de Giffondor...

\- Ted Lupin, Préfet en Chef, Septième année. Griffondor.

Il alla s'installer en face d'Harry, qui fut rassuré d'apprendre par la présence du fils de Remus et, comme il s'en doutait, de Tonks, que ces derniers étaient tous les deux vivants et qu'ils devaient sûrement être heureux dans le futur.

Au nom du jeune homme, tous les élèves ayant eu le professeur Lupin ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de reparler de leurs souvenirs de leur l'ancien professeur de DCFM et d'expliquer aux plus jeunes gens pourquoi la plupart des élèves commentaient l'arrivée de Ted.

\- S'il vous plait jeunes gens, veuillez rester attentifs par respect pour vos camarades. Passons aux sixièmes années à présent!

Quelques élèves passèrent, notamment plusieurs Weasley dont il était compliqué, à première vue, de distinguer qui pouvait bien être leurs pères parmi tous les frères Weasley de leur époque. Cela ne fit que faire marmonner Ron dans sa barbe inexistante contre sa famille beaucoup trop grande à son goût. Puis vint un autre élève, le premier à créer un silence parmi les élèves de 1996 curieux de savoir de qui pouvait venir ce jeune homme tout à fait intriguant.

\- Stefen Zabini-Weasley. Sixième année, Sepentard.

Il eut un moment de stupeur dans la salle. Les élèves de 96, notamment Ron, détaillèrent de plus près le Zabini-Weasley. Ce dernier avait de commun à tous les Weasley ses quelques tâches de rousseurs éparses sur son visage aux beaux yeux chocolat. Il était d'un brun assez sombre et mât de de peau.

Il alla tranquillement s'asseoir à sa table, et s'assit volontairement en face de l'un de ses géniteurs potentiels, à savoir un Blaise Zabini partagé entre hébétude et curiosité face à ce grand gaillard qui tenait semblait-il de lui.

Et contrairement aux autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle ( à part peut être son meilleur ami ) le Serpentard avait sa petite idée sur le second père de son futur fils.

Voyant le regard brillant et la tête de merlan frit de son père Stefen ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis il soupira lassement en constatant le blanc qu'avait créée son arrivée.

Le défilé de têtes et de noms reprit quelques secondes plus tard... Pour être interrompu quelques minutes après, par une autre élève du futur attirant l'attention ( surtout des élèves masculins de Poudlard ) malgré la légère froideur qui émanait d'elle. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs lisses et aux yeux d'un vert envoutant qui s'avança tranquillement avant de toiser froidement l'assistance et de déclarer d'une voix toute aussi dénuée d'émotions:

\- Eline Snape. Sixième année, Serpentard.

Le silence qui suivit son annonce fut lourd. Très lourd. Elle était partie s'asseoir en bout de table sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'avait pu susciter son entrée. Un soupir exaspéré retentit alors, faisant sortir les élèves de leur torpeur...

Une copie presque conforme de la jeune Serpentarde s'avança à son tour sur l'estrade. Les différences notable étaient ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux ressemblant à deux perles d'onyx. Elle toisa, elle aussi, très froidement la salle éberluée et déclara d'une voix glacée:

\- Ellia Snape, Préfète. Sixième année, Serpentard.

A suivre...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

.oOo. Dans la Grande Salle, en .

\- Ellia Snape, Préfète. Sixième année, Serpentard.

La jeune fille, sans faire plus attention au silence impressionnant causé par sa présentation, alla s'asseoir à coté de sa sœur jumelle. Sans qu'aucune d'elles ne fasse part de leurs états d'âmes, leurs expressions restant impassibles.

Le professeur de DFCM devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à... ça. Il conserva cependant, à l'image même de sa soit-disant progéniture, une expression de froide impassibilité et toisa sévèrement les cornichons qui osaient le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

\- Eh ben... Si je m'étais attendu à ça!, souffla Ron à Harry. T'imagines la torture que doit subir la femme de Snape?

De son coté, Harry éprouvait quelques difficultés à assimiler "Snape" avec "père"... Il s'interrogeait sur l'exploit de se retrouver marié à... Lui. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'imaginer passer sa vie avec le plus terrible professeur que Poudlard ait connu?

Il passait son temps à railler, rabaisser, insulter, terroriser, punir et il en passait et des meilleures! Alors avoir... deux filles... lui semblait véritablement impossible ! Et puis, il fallait le regarder ! Avec ses cheveux graisseux, son nez difforme, ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir sans fond...

Attendez... Il ne venait quand même pas de penser ce qu'il venait de penser n'est ce pas ? Non, c'était juste le choc qui lui avait fait penser ça ! Et puis, il n'était même pas gay ! Bref, il était en train de s'égarer.

Aucun des membres du trio d'or ne vit le léger sourire en coin arboré par Ted Lupin devant leur air assez semblable à celui qu'aurait eut un poisson hors de l'eau.

La répartition reprit, laissant passer quelques autres élèves lambda qui firent se tasser un peu le choc causé par les jumelles Snape.

Puis, vinrent à leur tour les cinquièmes années. Là encore, il eut eu quelques surprises, comme Notamment un Peter Zabini-Weasley réparti dans la Maison des Lions. C'était un jeune roux au teint aussi mât que son ainé, avec lui aussi de beaux yeux chocolats. Il semblait assez perplexe voire perdu dans ses pensées, et c'est pourquoi aucun des Lions, par pur respect pour leur camarade ne fit une quelconque remarque.

Il y eut également une Lisa Londubat, une brunette aux yeux noisette qui fit un petit signe timide à son père avant de s'asseoir à la table des Blaireaux. Neville avait viré au rouge avant de répondre au geste de sa fille sous les moqueries gentilles de ses camarades.

Puis vint le tour des quatrièmes années... Et avec là encore quelques surprises...

\- Emma Nott, quatrième année, Serpentard.

La jeune Nott avait des cheveux d'un brun froncé assez frisés et des yeux noisettes. Elle alla tranquillement s'asseoir à sa table, non loin de Théodore Nott qui semblait avoir esquissé un léger sourire au coin, ce qui semblait indiquer un lien de parenté entre les deux.

Harry se fit la réflexion que cette nouvelle lui rappelait étrangement Hermione, qui avait semblé gênée un bref instant avant de reprendre une attitude neutre.

Ron aussi fronça les sourcils et chercha à déterminer le pourquoi du comment, mais fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une autre arrivée marquante: celle d'une blondinette aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et aux yeux d'un gris perle surprenant.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, quatrième année, Serpentard., dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Les serpentards ( et les autres Maisons également ) se retournèrent vers un Drago Malfoy qui semblait assez fier de lui. Il affichait un air satisfait et posait un regard méprisant sur l'assistance.

\- Il semble fier de lui, l'autre fouine!, siffla discrètement Ron.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas!, cassa sèchement Hermione. Il a autant le droit que tout le monde d'avoir des enfants que je sache!

\- Mouais..., acquiesça le roux en grommelant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione., appuya Harry, pensif. Je me demande simplement qui est sa femme, par curiosité...

\- Alors là c'est mystère et boule de gum!, lâcha Ron. Elle ressemble trop à Malfoy pour qu'on puisse deviner qui est sa mère sans lui demander! Et comptez pas sur moi pour le faire!

Les autres roulèrent des yeux, partagés entre exaspération et amusement face au caractère du rouquin.

Peu de temps plus tard commença la répartition des troisièmes années. Il y eut notamment un autre Nott prénommé Fabien, un châtain aux yeux d'un vert très sombre réparti à Serdaigle...

Mais aussi une nouvelle Zabini-Weasley qui était une réplique du Serpentard à la différence de ses yeux bleus qui était également dans la Maison des Aigles... Et qui fut irritée par le nouveau silence créé par sa présentation.

\- Je ne suis pas la dernière, mais par pitié cessez de réagir ainsi, c'est particulièrement énervant!

Ce qui fit effet rapidement, à savoir que ceux de 1996 tentèrent d'arrêter de dévisager la génération future. Ils essayèrent.

Puis vint le tour des secondes années, avec particulièrement Enzo Thomas-Finnigan, qui était le savant mélange de ses deux parents. Parents qui se décalèrent pour lui faire une place entre eux, ce pour quoi ils furent remerciés par un grand sourire joyeux.

Finalement, ce fut au tour des premières années de passer devant l'ensemble des élèves. Dont les deux derniers Zabini-Weasley, un mini Blaise répondant au nom de Christopher qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle et une petite ressemblant au commun des autres petits Weasley appelée Elly qui se rendit à la table des Lions.

Mais il y eut surtout... Une réplique de... Harry. Sauf en ce qui concernait ses yeux couleur d'encre remplis de gêne.

\- Nathaniel Potter, première année, Griffondor.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il fila à la table des Lions sous les regards attendris et amusés d'une bonne partie de la Grande Salle. Il s'installa à coté d'un Harry qui semblait en arrêt sur image... Ce qui fit ricaner ou rire gentiment selon la personne concernée. Même Snape et un léger rictus narquois devant la tête de son élève. Harry n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette nouvelle. Après tout il ne pensait pas avoir d'enfant venu du futur. Il était tellement persuadé de ne pas survivre à la guerre qu'il n'y avait pas songé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

"Quelle tête! On dirait qu'il à vu Merlin en costume de soubrette!", songea ironiquement le professeur. ''

Comme si Mr Harry-Je-Me-La-Pète-Potter n'avait jamais songé à faire des gosses avec une certaine belette femelle. Rien que cette simple pensée énerva la terreur des cachots... Qui se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Et après quelques autres élèves, le Directeur se releva et réclama à nouveau le silence, qu'il obtint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Les élèves de notre futur suivront les cours relatifs à leurs années, et auront les mêmes conditions du vie que vous. De même les Préfets auront les même droits et devoirs qu'ils avaient en leur temps. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, et une excellente journée de cours!

Les élèves purent alors commencer à se restaurer et à prendre connaissance de leurs emplois du temps, tout en discutant avec animations à leurs enfants ou les enfants de leurs amis selon les possibilités. Harry, revenu sur Terre, lança la discussion sur un ton hésitant:

\- Ça doit te faire vraiment bizarre de te retrouver dans une telle situation pour ta première année à Poudlard...

\- C'est sûr que ça surprend!, répondit timidement Nathaniel avec un sourire pour son père. En plus, normalement nous avions fini nos cours...

\- Ah bon?, demanda Harry, surpris, de même que ses amis qui suivaient la conversation.

\- Ben oui, on était en train de fêter la fin de l'année, et là, Pouf! On se retrouve ici!, expliqua le bout de chou en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos.

Cette attitude tira un sourire au trio d'or ainsi qu'à Neville qui suivait, de loin. C'est alors qu'arriva Ginny, curieuse de rencontrer son fils potentiel. Pour elle, il était évident qu'elle s'était finalement mariée avec celui qu'elle considérait comme **son** Harry, ce qui faisait donc de Nathaniel son fils... Elle bouscula sans ménagement Neville pour s'asseoir aux côtés du Survivant.

\- Bonjour, Nathaniel..., commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses propos. Le jeune garçon la regarda avec horreur et panique, avant de baisser les yeux, de balbutier un "pardon" tremblant avant de se lever et de filer... à la table des Serpentards.

Lesquels eurent des réactions différentes selon le temps auquel ils appartenaient: ceux de l'époque en cours le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, alors que ceux du futur semblaient indifférents mais non hostile au déplacement du plus jeune.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus l'assistance ébahie, ce fut de le voir s'asseoir... sur les genoux d'une des jumelles Snape... Plus précisément sur ceux d'Ellia Snape, qui passa un bras autour du première année, qui, une fois calmé, se mit à grignoter dans l'assiette de la Serpentarde.

Serpentarde qui ne sembla pas prêter plus attention que cela au petit brun, discutant avec sa sœur ainsi que d'autres Serpentards de leur temps. Cependant, nul n'avait loupé le coup d'œil glacial qu'elle avait lancé aux opportuns qui les dévisageaient un peu trop à son goût.

Sauf deux personnes qui restaient encore et toujours d'une immobilité totale.

"Merlin, mais que fait mon fils sur les genoux d'une des filles de Snape?"

Après tout Snape le détestait ! À moins que leur relation dans le futur ne se soit améliorée, il n'y avait AUCUNE chance pour que cette chauve-souris graisseuse accepte que son fils et ses filles ne se côtoient !

"Mordred... Mais pourquoi est-ce-que le fils de Potter vient de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'une de mes filles?"

Non cela ne voulait _absolument_ pas dire qu'il acceptait que ces deux filles soient réellement ses _vraies_ filles. Après tout ce n'était pas parce que qu'elles portait son nom qu'elles étaient _forcément_ _**ses**_ filles ! Elles pouvaient très bien être les filles d'un de ses lointains cousins dont il n'aurait jamais entendu parler !

Il soupira. Pourquoi se voilait-il donc la face ? Il était le denier Snape encore vivant ! Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à se faire à cette idée. Ce qui n'était franchement pas gagné. Du tout.

Ils n'étaient certes pas les seuls à se poser des questions, mais ils étaient tout de même ceux qui avaient le plus de raisons valables de poser de telles interrogations.

A la fin du repas, un groupe assez important de Griffondors de première année du futur dont Elly Zabini-Weasley vint chercher le petit Potter, qui les suivit sans rien ajouter de plus. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les différentes années se séparèrent ainsi après un dernier regard à leur emploi du temps.

Notre Trio se dirigeant en trainant des pieds vers la zone la plus redoutée de Poudlard. Car oui, nos chers griffons de Sixième année avaient cours de... Potion. Super. Génialissime. Il y eut notamment une bataille acharnée entre Ron et Harry pour savoir qui aurait le livre le moins usé... Bataille que perdit le Golden Boy.

Il n'en voulut pas longtemps au rouquin... Car le livre de ce "Prince de Sang Mêlé" était bourré d'anecdotes et de corrections en tout genre. En suivant les indications manuscrites, il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à faire la potion demandée par le professeur Slughorn même mieux qu'Hermione! En fait, en regardant autour de lui, seuls ceux du futur parvenaient à brasser la potion... Sans en avoir l'air. Étrange.

Cependant, malgré tout, le professeur de Potion lui remit à lui (et il avait du mal à s'en remettre) le petit flacon de Félix Félicis... Ce qui pourrait sans doute lui être particulièrement utile dans un futur proche.

Suite à quoi notre Trio se rendit en Histoire de la Magie... Ce qui fit très vite dormir Ron. Le pouvoir soporifique de Binns n'était plus à prouver... Et les élèves du futur, s'il crurent d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, se rendirent compte avec effarement que leurs aïeux n'étaient pas aidés pour apprendre dans la matière.

Et eux même ressentirent "l'effet-Binns"... C'était à dire qu'ils eurent par moment quelques baisses d'attention... voire des mini-sommeils, et ce même chez les Serdaigles!

Harry, lui profitait de ce cours pour réfléchir par rapport à l'étrange réaction qu'avait eut son fils vis-à-vis de Ginny ce matin-là. La terreur qui s'était installée sur son visage à ce moment-là... C'était préoccupant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui causer une telle frousse? Et puis, par Merlin... Pourquoi était-il allé s'asseoir à la table des Serpents?! Et qui plus est sur les genoux d'une des filles de Snape?

Il y avait également le sujet de la fille Nott, et celui des Zabini-Weasley. Il y avait là quelque chose de dérangeant mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à accepter ce que laissaient suggérer les indices laissés ici et là. Il finit par se secouer alors que le cours venait de s'achever. Il ramassa ses affaires, et réveilla discrètement Ron avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la tour de Divination.

Car oui, Harry et Ron enchaînaient par un double cours de Divination. Ce qui leur donna l'impression que le temps s'étirait à l'infini juste pour s'amuser à les torturer longuement dans les fumées de l'encens que s'entêtait à faire brûler leur professeur.

Les Griffons de sixième année du futur purent également constater, d'abord avec surprise puis avec une certaine compassion, que Trelawney semblait décidée à énumérer toutes les manières possibles et imaginables desquelles pourraient mourir le griffon à l'air franchement blasé.

Après deux heures qui parurent durer une éternité pour Ron et Harry, ces derniers se rendirent vers la Grande Salle où ils avaient prévus de retrouver Hermione... Mais pour trouver la porte de cette dernière fermée, et avec un Dumbledore à l'air étrangement très amusé et assez conspirateur devant les lourdes portes closes.

\- Mes chers enfants, afin de vous permettre de profiter de la génération de 2015, je vous invite tous à aller profiter de ce magnifique soleil dehors où votre repas vous attend déjà!

Obéissants bien que râleurs, les élèves de 96 se rendirent à l'extérieur, où ils virent que ceux de leur futur mangeaient déjà paisiblement par grands groupes calmes et rieurs. Ils levèrent d'ailleurs des regards interrogatifs vers leurs relatifs. Qui répondirent en râlant un peu sur leur Directeur, mais riant de bon cœur avec les plus "jeunes".

Le trio d'inséparable se rendit vers le groupe comprenant l'ensemble de la tribu Zabini-Weasley, les deux Nott, Ted, Nathaniel mais aussi les jumelles Snape étrangement.

Le petit Potter était entre les deux jumelles à l'air impassible quoique dépourvu d'un quelconque ressentiment face aux griffons. Ils furent rejoint par Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, qui avaient visiblement traîné Malfoy et sa fille, mais aussi... Severus Snape, à l'air aussi avenant qu'à son habitude.

Soit assez glacial et à l'air franchement énervé. Ils furent rejoint par Luna, bien que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Les Serpents et les Griffons laissèrent leurs enfants faire office de barrière entre les uns et les autres, histoire de laisser une distance de sécurité minimale entre eux. Ce qui fit ricaner doucement les enfants du futur face à leur cirque assez puérile.

Surtout pour les futurs enfants qui savaient que si leurs parents faisaient un minimum d'effort, ils verraient qu'ils avaient en fait beaucoup de points communs et qu'ils pourraient s'entendre comme les doigts d'une main.

Nathaniel, toujours encadré par les jumelles Snape, se mit à gesticuler lorsque son regard tomba sur une certaine rouquine qui s'approchait un peu trop à son goût.

Ce fut Eline, qui se tenait entre le petit Potter et Ted, qui cracha à la cadette des Weasley:

\- Votre progéniture ne se trouve en aucun cas ici, alors veuillez faire demi-tour!

Et cette sentence fut appuyé par un regard polaire de la part d'Ellia. Ceux de l'époque de la rouquine se firent la remarque mentale que apparemment aucune des Snape ne pouvait, elles non plus, supporter la présence de "belette-fille" (dixit les Serpents).

Mais ce qui surprit un peu, ce fut que tous les autres la toisaient soit avec un dégoût visible (comme Stefen, Emma, Fabien ainsi que les jumeaux Zabini-Weasley et sans surprise Narcissa) ou alors avec un air neutre froid (pour tous les autres).

Ron jeta un regard navrée à sa sœur, qui partit, l'air vexée et énervée, vers un autre groupe composé particulièrement de Lavande Brown et des sœurs Patill.

Harry était étonné. Il se doutait que les filles de Snape, Malfoy et Nott, serait hostiles avec les Weasley, car après tout, Snape avait dû apprendre à ses filles à haïr tout ceux de Griffondor...

Les Malfoy étant les ennemis héréditaires des Weasley, il serait donc normal qu'ils se détestent. Quant au fait que les Nott suivent l'exemple des Malfoy, c'était tout à fait logique de son point de vue.

Et pourtant l'attitude de leur groupe prouvait le contraire. Les jumelles Snape étaient plutôt amicales avec les lions ( tout le contraire de leur père ), Narcissa était amie avec les Zabini-Weasley ainsi que les enfants Nott.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le fait que peut importe que se soit les Snape, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini-Weasley, et même Ted, tout le monde semblait détester Ginny. Alors que pour les Zabini-Weasley, elle devait être de leur famille. Étrange en soit que cette histoire.

Une fois l'incident clos, Ted lança, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère:

\- Je suppose que c'est votre Directeur qui vous a empêché d'aller vous restaurer à l'intérieur...

\- C'est à peu près ça..., répondit Ron en soupirant. Pas vous?

\- En fait, nous avons l'habitude de profiter du Parc du Château autant que l'on peut., éluda tranquillement Fabien Nott, en feuilletant distraitement un livre, avec sa sœur qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas une mauvaise idée., fit calmement Hermione, l'air pensive.

\- Et puis ça nous permet de nous rassembler un peu, vu que l'on n'est pas tous dans la même année., intervint Safaïa qui était encadrée par les jumeaux qui étaient étrangement calmes et silencieux.

Peter était plongé dans une revue de Quidditch de l'année 96, avec l'air de ne pas vouloir en décrocher. Quant aux filles Snape, elles semblaient s'être composées une attitude neutre légèrement distante, et écoutaient ce qui se disait sans faire mine de vouloir participer à la conversation plus que de nécessaire.

\- Et sinon, comment à été votre matinée?, demanda Hermione, histoire de briser le silence.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été particulièrement surpris par votre professeur d'Histoire..., répondit Peter en relevant son regard, les sourcils froncés. Comment est-ce que vous faites pour rester réveillés?

\- Certains n'essaient même plus de résister., Répondit simplement Blaise. Le potentiel soporifique de ce cher professeur est purement dévastateur!

Ce qui fit ricaner autant les uns que les autres. Snape père se content d'un rictus qui voulait tout dire, mais conserva son attitude désintéressée et désagréable de référence. Il ruminait toujours sur le fait que le Directeur l'ai sorti de **ses** appartements. Qui plus était pour des raisons toutes aussi futiles les unes que les autres.

"Allez donc profiter de l'extérieur mon bon Severus!"

Il lui en aurait presque fait avaler le livre qu'il avait sous la main à ce moment là. Un épais livre de Potion traitant sur différents poisons recensés ces dernières années.

Malfoy futur père, lui, discutait avec sa fille de sujets bateaux, ignorant purement et simplement la "populasse", jusqu'au moment où Blaise, pris d'une inspiration subite, demanda:

\- Narcissa, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui est ta mère?

Drago lança un regard ennuyé à son ami qui lui répondit par un petit sourire satisfait. Sauf que la belle blonde fit un sourire typiquement Serpentard avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, oncle Blaise, ma mère c'est Luna LoveGood!

Choc total.

\- Comme me l'avaient révélé les Pitiponks à poils longs..., fit évasivement Luna, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout à fait., fit sa fille sur le même ton, l'air aussi évasive que sa mère. As-tu remarqué ce matin, les Nargolles à cornes ont effectué une danse assez étrange...

Tous se retournèrent vers Drago... Qui était totalement sous le choc.

\- Moi... Avec... Loufoca?, balbutia-t-il avant de tourner de l'œil.

Et c'est sur cela que se mirent à rire Ron, Harry, Blaise mais aussi Théodore, morts de rire. Cependant leur hilarité fut stoppée nette par une intervention d'Elly.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer d'oncle Drago, Papa!, reprocha-t-elle à Ron. Et puis c'est pareil pour toi Daddy!, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Blaise.

Il y eut un léger blanc, alors que Ted semblait se retenir à grand peine d'exploser de rire.

\- Pa... Pardon? Tu m'appelles... Papa?, glapit Ron, croyant avoir mal compris. Il se doutait bien que les Zabini-Weasley avaient deux pères, après tout Ginny allait être avec Harry il en était persuadé, mais il ne pensait certainement que c'était lui ! Il croyait que c'était l'un des ses frères !

\- Ben oui., répliqua Christopher, parlant comme à des enfants particulièrement lents à la détente. Papa (il désigna Ron) et Daddy (il pointa Blaise).

La réaction fut quasi immédiate: les deux concernés échangèrent un regard incrédule, avant de tourner de l'œil à leur tour.

Ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de l'ensemble des enfants du futurs, bien que les jumelles Snape et la fille Malfoy se contente d'un sourire amusé. Ted était écroulé de rire et peinait visiblement à retrouver son sérieux, et les enfants Nott pouffaient sans retenue, tout comme le petit Potter.

Severus et Théo firent léviter Blaise et Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Harry s'occupait de Ron. Aucun de ceux de leur époque n'en menait vraiment large, plus ou moins abasourdis par les dernières révélations.

En les voyant arriver, l'infirmière commença à les fustiger sur leur irresponsabilité et autres mots fleuris, et ce jusqu'à ce que leur professeur de DFCM parvienne à la couper sèchement en lui expliquant le ridicule de la situation présente des trois cadavr... Hum. Élèves.

Finalement les cours reprirent pour nos chers Poudlardiens.

Harry se rendit en cours de Métamorphose, où il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il lança un regard circulaire et vit Neville à côté de Lisa... Qui semblaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Ce qui fit sourire autant le Survivant que son amie.

Le cours se déroula dans le calme, sous les instructions de Mc Gonagal qui expliquait les différentes étapes pour transformer un origami en animal réel.

Le cours suivant fut un cours de Sortilèges, durant lequel Flitwick s'échina à les faire répéter un énième mouvement de baguette et de l'utilité d'un nouveau sort d'immobilisation qui pourrait s'avérer utile par le futur en Botanique, car faisant effet également sur certaines plantes dangereuses.

Et leur dernier cours de la journée fut Astronomie, cours durant lequel Harry eut un peu de mal à rester concentré. Il prenait ses notes distraitement, mais il laissait son esprit divaguer vers tout ce qui était arrivé en ce début d'année pas habituel.

Il pensa avec angoisse à ce qui pouvait se passer dehors, et qu'ils devraient vite trouver une solution pour renvoyer les voyageurs temporels dans leur temps.

Au repas du soir, Nathaniel lança un petit sourire à son père, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de ce dernier. Harry répondit au sourire de son fils, et s'apprêta à lança la conversation, lorsque, une fois de plus, il le vit se raidir et avoir un frisson de ce qui lui semblait être de la peur.

Il posa un regard rassurant sur son fils en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de se retourner vers Ginny qui s'était installée à côté de lui.

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu pourrais aller plus loin s'il te plait?

\- Et pourquoi?, s'indigna-t -elle.

\- Parce que Nathaniel est nerveux quand tu es là, et que j'aimerais bien lui parler.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Ginny, s'il te plait.

Elle se releva alors et parti rapidement, indignée et avec l'air d'être au bord des larmes et d'une crise de nerfs dévastatrice. Harry soupira avant de se retourner vers le petit brun largement soulagé et reconnaissant. Il se fit la note mentale d'interroger son fils sur ce sujet plus tard.

\- Alors, dis moi Nathaniel, comment a été ta journée?, demanda-t-il sur un ton badin.

\- Eh bien... Ça nous a fait un peu étrange ce changement de professeurs, mais sinon ça a été!, répondit joyeusement le plus jeune.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi., renchérit Elly en se servant à manger. Mais bon, je trouve tout cela plutôt amusant en fin de compte!

\- Il n'empêche... que tes pères ont fait une de ses têtes tout à l'heure..., fit pensivement le petit Potter en mâchonnant distraitement.

\- Ouais... On n'est pas rendu s'ils sont tous les deux aussi cornichons l'un que l'autre..., soupira dramatiquement la première année.

\- Tu parles toujours ainsi de tes parents?, demanda Hermione, amusée.

\- Seulement lorsque je trouve qu'ils font les andouilles!, répliqua fièrement la petite en se redressant.

\- Ellly... Epargne-nous tes sautes d'humeurs, s'il te plait., soupira Peter.

Teddy pouffa discrètement derrière sa main.

\- Tu auras du mal à changer les jumeaux, et tu le sais parfaitement Peter!, s'amusa-t-il. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs petites envies de farces!

\- Après tout, ils ont clairement dis qu'ils tenaient à suivre les traces d'oncles Fred et Georges!, lança Enzo sur un ton malicieux.

Peter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sous les rires de ses camarades, sous les regards compatissants d'Harry, Hermione et Neville. Elly fit une mine conspiratrice en lançant un regard complice à Christopher, qui, un bref instant, eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans une bonne ambiance (presque) générale: personne ne remarqua les regards presque assassins d'une certaine rouquine pas franchement ravie d'être mise à l'écart.


End file.
